N+IKA
N+IKA LTD (geo name:ნ პლიუს იკა ლუტუდუ) is the biggest company in the gaming industry of Ouryard.It was founded in 2009 by Nika and Ika.N+IKA is author of the blockbuster games such as:N+IKA Adventures,MineSky and more.(We'll tell you about games later).N+IKA is focused on Open world games and also Sport Games. GAMES LIST (INCOMPLETE) N+IKA Adventure S1-S13 2009-'2012'-With insane levels,cute graphics and great soundtrack(N+IKA edvencher of far eveiiz)this game broke all income records ever set.After 13 successful seasons N+IKA stopped developing game because users of the game grew up. Shavady 2011 - 'One of the biggest fails of N+IKA.Game was scripted good,but with lack of storyline and graphics,this game was canceled after 2 months. '''MineSky 2012 - '''After failing Shavady,owners of N+IKA still wanted to create good RPG,open world game with elements of Skyrim and Minecraft and they did this.Open world,great characters,your factions,different civilizations 100+ hrs of gameplay.This game won Proest game 2012 and Ouryard GAME OF THE YEAR 2012 awards. '''Life Like A Boss 2013 '- One of the last pieces of art created by N+IKA.Gameplay is set in modern world,big city where you can do everything(Get Job,buy dog and name it Shonzo,Rob stores and meet complete strangers who will offer you a job because you know we needed a story).Game had its own bugs but it was fixed later.At the end of 2013 they added Life Like A Boss Mission Edition which was hated by audience. '''N+IKA Modern 2014-2015 - '''First official N+IKA game made by Rezi and Ika. It used N+IKA name to attract players from all the Ouryard, even more or less grown up ones.The game was mission-based dungeon-crawler with RPG elements. It was the first game to introduce Brazil game difficulty, which was the easiest (easier than very easy and super very easy). Despite that, Jukas still failed in many levels, including the infamous Roboshmobo level, where they had to defeat one big and one small robot, without being killed by auto-turrets. Frankly, Jukas couldn't figure out that they had to use water to disable robots' defensive systems. '''UNNAMED/UNPLAYED GAMES There have been many small/short/incomplete games without names: * Medieval Era RPG - open-world game with main story, side quests, items to collect, crafting, etc. The game was forgotten after the summer of 2014. * Sci-fi shooter w/RPG mechanics - that one game where you had to steal everyone's hearts to form a giant crystal and one part was stolen by your boat-trip-mate who was bandit in disguise. The games was played in 2014P2-2015Q1 * N+IKA standalone Labyrith game - the dungeon-crawler from N+IKA series where you had to choose your route carefully not to run into dangerous monsters and stuff. You were searching for the son of evil wizard form the original game. * 42 - '''Open-world zombie shooter, where you could turn into zombie any second, but only the main character had the ability to turn back into a normal human. It had story mode (both human missions and zombie missions), multi-player, be the zombie mode, side quests and much more, but it was never played * Hunger Games Remake - A highly popular arena battler, where you had to scavenge for supplies, build shelter, craft items, steal from others, murder your opponents and try your best to win. It was the most popular game of the summer of 2014. By then it only had Multi-player, with Single-player update promised, but the developers never delivered it and left the game unfinished. '''REVIEWS N+IKA Adventure 94/100 GameYomarels - "Masterpiece" 90/100 Community of Juks - "Err... really good,i like it" Shavady 4.1/10 Xalika - "Cmon you are better than that" 19/100 Game Yomarels - "YOU DO DIS,BOOOORING" Minesky 9.8/10 Rezi- "ლავი აბა მოიწონეო და ვიწონებ" 10/10 Dima - "When it comes to story telling this game is absolute masterpiece" Life Like A Boss 11/10 Loki - "BARK BARK BARK BARK" 10/10 Kursha "gut"